


[podfic] Snips

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Developing Friendships, Gen, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Memories, Minor Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, Nostalgia, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Ahsoka opens up to Kanan about her beloved Master.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278049) by [LiterallyThePresident](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident). 



 

 **Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/q5a9ujotupk71jt/SWR%20Snips.mp3?dl=0) (11.3 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:12:23

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to literallythepresident (& their lulz worthy name) for letting me podfic this! I definitely recommend that anyone interesting in more podfics think about utilizing the 'podfic welcome' or 'blanket permission' tags, OR think about putting a short statement in your profile. Makes it easier for us podficcers to find more fun work faster!


End file.
